


What Happens Next

by seamus_finnigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamus_finnigan/pseuds/seamus_finnigan
Summary: You talk with Tendou after the last match of his high school career. Bittersweet and fluffy.





	What Happens Next

You can't believe your eyes. The whole world around you seems to still as the ball hits the floor. For a second there's total silence on the court, then an eruption of cheering, not unlike a roar, begins. There's Karasuno fans jumping, hugging, cheering, crying tears of joy. Your eyes aren't on them. You watch your own team, how Goshiki is pulling angrily on his hair, how Yamagata pats Semi on the back consolingly, his last chance at glory having slipped through his fingers. Ushijima, unreadable as ever, simply walks off to begin his cooldown stretches. Your heart feels like it's about to break when you see Tendou's expression, calm, almost serene. He wouldn't play volleyball after high school, he'd told you. You had watched his final spikes and blocks in a real competition today. It doesn't seem real, not even as you gather the equipment and file onto the bus. After three years managing them all, it couldn't be over in a single instant like this.

"It's okay, (y/n). That's how sports go, ya know? When you lose, you lose, and there's no point crying over it," Tendou says as he sits beside you, seemingly reading your mind. He always knows what everyone else is thinking, though so few can figure out his own thoughts.

"I know. I knew that when I signed up. Still, it's our last year and...it felt like a good one. Like we could win it all."

"It was a good one. Or don't you remember the good parts?" he asks.

"Go ahead, remind me, Tendou."

"Hmm." He rests his head on his hands as he thinks. "Well, what about that time you and Wakatoshi-kun and I made a human tower to get those volleyballs that were stuck?"

You smile, remembering. "God, that was terrifying. I told you guys we should've gotten a ladder, but of course we did it the stupid way. I could've died falling off your shoulders, I was so high up."

"Aw, you're just a spoilsport. Reon caught you, it was fine!"

"Yeah, at least someone was dependable. Hey, what about that practice where Goshiki spiked the ball right into Semi's face, and when he was bowing and apologizing, Shirabu accidentally served it at the back of his head?" you ask, trying to stifle a laugh at the memory.

"Coach was not happy that day. But you see what I mean? It's not sad at all. We had a lot of good times." Tendou gives you a smile, one that feels like it's just for you. A genuine smile, not like the sadistic ones he wears during matches to mess with his opponents. He always knows just how to cheer you up, but there's still a small ache in your chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Well," you begin, fidgeting awkwardly. "It's just...it'd be stupid to ask someone out when we're so close to graduating right?"

There's a weird pang in Tendou's chest as he imagines you asking out someone else, but he plays it cool. "Ah, that's what's really bothering you, huh? Tons of people break up once high school's over, so I wouldn't bother. Were you gonna confess to someone?"

You shake your head. "Nah. If you think it's a bad idea too then I probably shouldn't." You look up at Tendou sadly. "Y'know, I'm really gonna miss you guys. It sucks you’ll all be gone.”

"Hey, it's not like we're dying! We'll keep in touch, promise!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, my adorable little manager, no one can escape the great Satori! Eita-kun's been trying for years and look where that got him."

You laugh softly. "I think that's a bit different. He's been stuck in the same club as you."

"Just as we will be stuck in our group chat for all eternity! Only death's sweet embrace can free us now." He fakes a somber expression.

You punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Alright, miracle boy, I'm holding you to it. I don't want to go a single day without you sending us all your stupid memes."

"Excellent memes, you mean. You just don't appreciate genius."

"You're objectively wrong, but we can debate later. Get some rest; you have a lot of serves to do when we get back."

Tendou groans and complies, putting his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes. You lean your head up against the window, exhausted as well.

Much later, with his hands stinging from his hundred serves, Tendou’s surprised to see you still cleaning up when he exits the locker room with Wakatoshi. Usually you’d have finished taking down the net by now.

“(y/n)-chan! What’s taking you so long?”

You perk up at the sound of his voice and give a little wave. “Tendou, do you mind helping me out with this?”

He says his goodbyes to Wakatoshi and bounds across the gym to help you fold up the net. “You’re not taking your sweet time here because it’s the last time right? Ya shouldn’t mope around, y’know?”

“I know. I actually stayed back for another reason.”

“Hmm? Why’s that?”

“You have to promise me you won’t forget about me after high school before I tell you.”

“I could never forget you,” he responds without hesitation, no hint of teasing in his voice for once.

He loves seeing you smile so brightly. “Good. In that case, I was wondering if, um, you’d like to, you know, go out for ice cream or something with me?”

“You want to go on a date? With me?” Tendou honestly thinks his heart may have stopped beating. He thanks the gods you hadn’t listened to what he said about not asking anyone out before graduation earlier.

“Yeah, if you’d like to go.” You fidget a bit, adorably in his opinion.

“Yes!” Tendou practically yells, grabbing your hand and pulling you along.

“Wait, you want to go right now? Slow down, my legs aren’t as long as yours.”

“No problem! I’ll give you a piggyback ride.” You laugh and climb up on his shoulders. 

"Alright, but go slow. There's no Reon to catch me today."

"Oh, and Tendou?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for everything. You made these three years awesome." You plant a soft kiss on his cheek and lean into him.

Reon sighs as he hears you yell and turns around to see you and Tendou on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to stick together. You guys can't handle yourselves for a second without me."


End file.
